Cute Charm
by Sexy Blaziken Girl
Summary: When Lopunny and her trainer share a bathtub, the trainer finds out firsthand what the effects of her ability are. Oneshot, lemon warning


"Lopunny, use Return!" My Lopunny jumped forward, kicking her opponent, a Smeargle, in the face, before returning to her Pokeball. The Smeargle fell over, fainted, much to its owner's surprise.

"Wow...you are a very strong Trainer." I grinned and called Lopunny back out, putting my arm around her.

"Thank you. I've had Lopunny since I was five." The Trainer handed me some Poke and picked up his own fainted Pokémon, walking away. I heard him mutter about painting something before he was out of my hearing range. Lopunny giggled and brushed my face with her ear.

"You did very well, Lopunny. Now, let's go back to our room." Lopunny nodded with a giggle, and went back into her Pokeball. I tucked it into my pocket and exited the restaurant.

We were staying at the Hotel Grand Lake, thanks to a rich friend who wanted me to have a break from my busy schedule. I worked at Jubilife TV, editing the live shots of Pokémon battles before they aired, which since so many reporters were challenged each day, was a job that often had me working from five till around eleven each day. I had considered quitting before my friend offered me the vacation.

I walked the short distance from the Seven Star Restaurant to my villa, and opened it. While I tucked my key back into my pocket, Lopunny released herself from her Pokeball and flipped on the lights, illuminating the luxurious room. When I had first gotten here, I had been amazed at the pure luxury, the huge bathtub, the silken sheets, but since I'd been here a week, it almost seemed for granted now.

"C'mon over here, Lopunny, you need a bath." She giggled and hopped into the tub while I filled it up with warm water, grabbing the Pokémon shampoo and squirting it into my hand as Lopunny rolled around in the tub, completely wetting her fur. I started rubbing the shampoo all over her, matting her fur and making it bubbly. Lopunny giggled and slid to the opposite end of the bathtub.

"Okay, if that's how you want it, I'm coming in." I stripped down to my boxers and plunged in, grabbing Lopunny. She cuddled up against me while I slathered her fur with the shampoo. Finally, she was covered in it. I ducked her under the water, washing off the soap, and pulled her up again. With a small giggle, she cuddled up to me, hugging me and...wait, what was that feeling?

A wave of heat swept from wherever Lopunny touched me into my skin, flowing to my head and my...other head, which rose as the warmth wrapped around it. I swore as I remembered what Lopunny's ability was - Cute Charm. It had helped me many a time in battle, but now as it swept over me, I hated it.

Lopunny wasn't acting cute anymore - in fact, she was acting like a slut, rubbing her breasts and winking at me. I moaned as she pushed up close to me, rubbing my throbbing dick between her thighs. With another wink, she started kissing me, tongue rubbing against mine, while she kept rubbing me with her thighs.

"Mmm...so...good, Lop-punny..." Lopunny giggled, not the sweet and innocent one I knew well, but a lusty heat-filled laugh that made me shudder. She slid her puffy slit onto the tip of my length, slowly pushing down until I filled her. Arceus, she was tight, despite her slutty demeanour and attitude.

"F-fuck, this is fantastic..." The Cute Charm was still affecting me, making the already amazing sex into a heat explosion. I was almost drunk off the feeling, head reeling as my now-slutty Lopunny slid up and down, up and down, almost like a dance. A fucking sexy dance that was making us both fling our heads back. Hell, I was almost howling with pleasure.

"Lop lopun Lopunny!" Lopunny was getting as frantic as I was, eyes wide and ears waving. I was sure that she was close, and Arceus knew I was. Lopunny basically threw herself into making me cum, crazily fucking me at speeds no human could ever match. It only took a few seconds before I climaxed, sending ropes of hot cum into her rapidly tightening pussy as she came a second after I did. With a loud shriek, she collapsed onto me, twitching and moaning as the afterglow washed over her. I panted and waited till she stopped shivering, before sliding out of her and thus somehow breaking the hold that Cute Charm had over me.

"Lopunny, look at me." My Pokémon looked up with a sheepish look on her face, knowing that she'd done an awful thing. Instead of scolding her, I kissed her, which surprised her so much she froze in my arms.

"That was fantastic, Lopunny. We'll have to do that again." Lopunny giggled, her innocent one, and hugged me, thankfully not setting off Cute Charm this time.

"Okay, bedtime now. You can sleep with me tonight." Lopunny grinned and hopped out of the tub, drying herself with a towel - yes, I'd taught her how to do that - and jumping into the bed. I followed after drying myself, sliding under the covers. Lopunny immediately began playing with my dick, which hardened it so rapidly I almost got dizzy from the sudden movement of blood.

"Okay, we can do it again, but only once tonight. Got it?" Lopunny nodded, and lowered her mouth to my length.

"Hey, dude, nice Lopunny!" I looked over at the random Trainer who'd called out to me. He was standing next to a Gardevoir, who smiled mysteriously at me.

"Hell yeah, she is. Want to battle?" The Trainer smirked, looking at his Gardevoir.

"Sure, but we'll win. After all, Gardevoir and I share a very special bond." I grinned and looked at Lopunny as she got into battle position.

"Lopunny, use Return." Lopunny giggled, and bounced forwards, kicking the Gardevoir in her midsection. She crumpled, and Lopunny ran back to me, hugging me. It was a one kit knock-out.

"Damn, how'd you get Return to be so powerful?" I smiled and slung an arm around my beautiful Pokémon.

"Let's just say it takes a very special bond to be able to do that."

* * *

Sorry about all the waiting. I decided to post this from my collection of oneshots to appease you readers until the next chapter of my novels are up.


End file.
